Circus of Wonder
by Alli Reid
Summary: My take on the closing scene of Dirt Off Your Shoulder Part 2. Short oneshot. NOT AN ECLARE FANFIC.


_(A/N) I know that I haven't updated My Fix but I'm still trying. I need to get over this writers block and decided that this was the best way to do it. This was inspired by the closing scene in Dirt Off Your Shoulder Part 2._

_Disclaimer: __**I OWN NOTHING!**_

_Enjoy!_

Eli walked out of the Degrassi Community School, looking for the one and only Clare Edwards. He spotted her writing in a little notebook at one of the many picnic tables located in front of the school. He walked over to her as fast as he could while still hobbling along with his broken foot and cane.

Clare looked up and smiled slightly at her ex-boyfriend, feeling a little spark as the feelings she still held for him resurfaced.

"Hey," she said with a hint of enthusiasm. "How did the pitch go?" Her question was never answered. Instead, Eli took a different approach.

"I _really_, really need to thank you." His sudden assertiveness making her slightly uneasy.

"Thank me?" She asked, slightly puzzled.

"Yes!" Eli said with joy. "You inspired me. You were my muse." Clare felt even more uneasy than she had before. "That's great, Eli. I'm really glad I could help." Oh if only she knew what type of muse she was. Her tone made him falter, but only for a second. Yes, Eli had something in store for Clare that would definitely make her feel… unsettled.

Clare clicked on the tape recorder and suddenly, the magic began. "So, what's the play about?" She asked, wanting her interview to be over. "Ha! Right." Eli said, getting comfortable for his telling of the tale.

Right before her eyes, Eli took on the persona of a Ring Master, slowly making his way into the space next to her. His appearance changing back and forth between his Degrassi uniform and that of a red tuxedo jacket with long coat tails, a white dress shirt, black slacks and a black top hat, his cane adding an extra dramatic flair.

"It's called Love Roulette. A tale of a high school romance gone wrong." Clare looked up and instead of sitting at the picnic bench; she was transported to the benches inside a Circus tent, staring in amazement as the Ring Master told his tale.

"The hero's betrayed at a high school dance by a manipulative lover who's become obsessed with a religious psycho. Sound familiar" Clare stared in horror from her seat as the Ring Master looked straight at her. "It's a lie, you can't." She whispered under her breath.

Even though she whispered quietly, he could still hear her. She looked down to wipe away her tears and when she looked up she was back in front of the school. "I thought I was the reason that everything fell apart between us but now I know the truth. It was you." He said with a look of realization on his face and a light heart.

"You sound crazy Eli. Have you been taking your medication?" Clare asked, progressively getting more and more frightened. "No," He said quickly, smiling as her did so. "I'm better. I don't love you anymore Clare. I'm FREE!" He said with enthusiasm.

Then he was the Ring Master again, his tone and actions taking on an air of wonder and extravagance. "_You need help."_ Clare thought as she saw the show in front of her progress. It seemed that he could read her thoughts in the Circus of wonder because he looked right at her and said "I have all the help I need."

Out pranced the person who took her role as his lovely assistant, Imogen Moreno. "At your service, Eli Goldsworthy." She said with a sly smile creeping up on her face. Clare was livid as a smile appeared on the Ring Masters face. This girl was turning him into a dark monster.

That anger brought her back to reality. She was now looking at the girl she met the day before staring at Eli with a hint of adoration in her eyes. "Come on, Imo. I've got a play to write." Eli said, never taking his eyes off of Clare.

With one final scene, the Ring Master and his lovely assistant finished the show with a big finale. The Ring Master opened a vile and poured out those little white pills that kept all of this insanity at bay. One last look and the Ring Master was gone, taking his new assistant with him. Leaving Clare in the Circus tent, Sad and alone.

_(A/N) I know there are probably a million mistakes and I'm sorry but I just had to get this idea out of my head. _

_One final question, does anyone know what song was playing during this scene? _

_Until next time my fellow Degrass-ians. _

_Love, Karen. 3_


End file.
